ODST Drop for Freedom
by noah1562
Summary: A ODST named Sam Smith and Emma are enemies but they mite be forced to be friends. To stay alive when there hole world changes.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N Frist story so be nice should be short maybe not. Just enjoy**

Chapter 1

My name is Sam Smith. I'm a ODST (orbital drop shock trooper) and this is the story of how I ended up with my own ship and the UNSC on my tail. It all started in the ship's bar. I was just trying to relax after a long day of fighting the covenant. On a planet that is similar to Earth. I think it's called Mean-loop. Oh well we were in orbit of the planet. So I was at the bar of the ship wen Emma Handson punched me right there for no reason. Well I can't say that she's hated me since the first day when I got in to a fight with her brother. All the guys in the squad smiled and thought I was cool for it. Wile her response was the same response I get every time I see her. One good punch to my nose. I'm starting to think her knuckles are made of iron because it hurts like crazy. So I try to stay away from her. But to night was not one of my best nights. Long story short I ended up spilling my beer all over two other ODSTs. How had like 10 friends with them wile I hand only 4 how ran like a bunch of grunts. Emma and I ended up at the caption's office with a broken nose. Sadly the other 12 ODST ended up with broken arms, legs. What got us in the most trouble was 3 were dead. And yes that one was me. It was a accident. They pulled knifes so I had to use what I had and that just happed to be a M6C Pistol. I still think they were lucky that I didn't have a M90 Shotgun.

**A/N small but remember It's just a small part of Chapter 1 Review and tell me what you went in the story It mite start to get rated M.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**AN I will not be putting in Author Notes that much just the story so enjoy the real Chapter 1 STARTS NOW.**

Chapter 1

There we were in front of a desk. And on the other side was Caption Johnson. With his big cigar in his mouth. If I said that I wasn't scared that would be a lie and if I said I was scared that would be a understatement.

"Do you know why your here?"

"Because we got into a fight at the bar." That was Emma I was so scared I couldn't speak.

"No Sam over here had a gun on him. Number 1 your not aloud to have a gun at the bar and number 2 is the 3 men you shot died."

"WHAT!" I was scared even more by that.

"Yes. You two will be put in the brig and wait for your punishment." Johnson said as he stood up and pushed a little button on his desk. Then 2 men came in a took us to the brig of the ship.

The brig was a long hallway with cell on each side. Emma and I were put in Cell 36B. It was a small cell 2 beds a toilet and that's about it. The guards all had M6G Pistols and Assault Rifles. But there was this one guard how had a M90A CAWS Shotgun. This one guard just happened to be right in front of our cell. We were in there for 9 Hours. Till we were sent back to the Caption.

August 24 2549 UNSC Ship The Sub 11 Hours after Bar fight

"Emma Handson and Sam Smith are responsible for the deaths of Mike Dream, Pen Loom and Mary Mill. Plus we have received Intel that you Emma Handson and your troop partner and have been reported by a fellow ODST that killed 4 Marines on purpose." Johnson said then putting the cigar back in his mouth.

"What are you saying sir?" Emma asked Surprised by what the Caption just said.

"You have been charge with friendly fire Miss Handson." he said pushing the button that he pushed when we were last in here. The 2 men from earlier came in and were about to take us somewhere. Before Johnson spoke again. "Sadly you two have been charged with other things but this is enough to have you both executed. It will be do in two days. I am truly sorry."

And with that we were dragged back to our cell. But this time there were no guards. Just us and Covenant prisoners. So we got to spend 9 more hours in our cell

In the cell across from us in cell 36A was a Elite and a Brute that got along quite well surprisingly. But what surprised us the most was that they could speak English. We actually got to be friends after 18 hours together. Trust me I don't know how that happened but it did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

August 25 2549 UNSC Ship's Brig 20 hours after bar fight

After 18 hours Emma and I learned that the Elite's name was Zing Un and the Brute was Kling Fang.

Zing was about 7 feet tall with red armor he of cores had a deep vice. He was a pilot before he was captured. Kling was 7 1/2 feet tall but no armor except a helmet. He was a doctor before the hole war started.

We talking about what we would do right now if we were free. Wen I got a idea.

"Hay do think we could escape our cells?"

"Of cores we could. But that's not the problem. The problem is that once we get out how do we get off the ship. Now that's the real question." Zing said in his deep vice.

"True but I know ever inch of this ship. If we get out of our cells get some weapons. I could get us to the escape pods and we could drop down to the planet!" Emma whispered so the guards down the hall wouldn't notice.

"Yeah but what then Mean-loop is filled with pirates. But on the good side this is the only planet were humans and covenant get along. Plus the UNSC has more important things to deal with then us." I said right before the bell rang and the cell doors opened.

We all got up and started to walk to the cafeteria Emma, Zing, Kling and I sat at a table in the corner.

We thought about our escape plan. We had almost all the details figured out. Zing will pretend to be hurt. The guard will call for back up. When back up comes ( always come in 3 to make a total of 4) and try's to help Kling will hit one guard on the head wile Zing kicks one guard in the nuts. Then knocks him out wile Emma and I grab the two remaining guards and snap there necks. Zing and Kling will then unlock our cell. Emma and I will put on the two unconscious guard's clothes. Then put our clothes on the guards and put them in our beds and hide the dead guards under Zing and Kling's beds. And the guards' weapons and close the cells and lock them. Emma and I will then pretend to be escorting Zing and Kling to the interrogation room ( they haven't been there yet) which is right past the pods.

We all looked at the clock it was 5:00 pm 19 hours till our execution. Zing and Kling then went back to there cell to prepare. I was about to do the same. When Emma stopped me.

"Yea?"

"Sam we've known each other for five years. We need to start getting along" She whispered into my ear.

"Your right so I'm sorry I know I've been a pain and I'm sorry I hurt your brother."

"Lets go get out of here. That way we don't have to die." She said with a small smile.

We made our way back to our cell. When we got there Zing and Kling had moved all the stuff from under there beds. Zing got into position holding his stomach and yelling out in fake pain. One of the guards came to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?"

"My friend Zing is hurt please help him!" Kling begged.

"Why should I help him?" He asked.

"Because we would be no use to you dead!" Kling yell in the guard's face thought the bars.

"Fine. I need back up at cell 36A prisoners need to be transported to med bay." He said in to the com in his helmet.

"Ok but we can only send one guard to help you. We have lots of our men on the planet right now." a voice said back.

Two minuets later another guard arrived. They unlocked Zing and Kling's cell. One guard tried to help Zing up when he got kicked in the nuts then the face. Wile Kling hit the other on the back of the head. Then taking his weapon and setting it to stun and shooting both guards jus to be safe. Zing got up and released Emma and I from our cell. Emma and I put on the guards' clothes and put our clothes on the guards. Put them in our beds and locked the cells. Emma and I tuck there weapons and set them to kill.

"Hay everyone instead of going to the interrogation room. We should go to the med bay. That way we can go with what they said on the com. Besides med bay is right next to the interrogation room." Emma said. I was about to protest but then I thought about it.

"That's really a good idea. We'll try it. Now lets get off this ship." I said.

We made our way past the guards. We were almost there when. A guard behind us yelled. "STOP THEM! THERE TRIING TO ESCAPE!"

Emma and I wiped around and opened fire.

We shot three of the closest guards. Zing and Kling grabbed there weapons and opened fire.

We all hid behind a wall for cover. We had killed over 20 guards when that one special guard with the shotgun came with at least 35 more guards.

"WE NEED TO FALL BACK." I yelled to my friends how could barely hear me through the loud shots being fired.

"OK! WE'LL MAKE OUR WAY TO THE PODS THERE RIGHT THROUGHT THAT DOOR!" Emma yell to us.

"ZING YOU GO FRIST KLING COVER HIM THEN KLING YOU'LL GO EMMA YOU COVER HIM THEN YOU AND I'LL COVER YOU. NOW, GO, GO, GO!" I yelled the last part as loud as I could.

After they all went it was my turn so I ran as fast as I could. I got through the door fine but right before the door closed my left leg was shot with a stunner. I was lucky that it wasn't bullet. Emma dragged me to one of the pods and helped me in one of the seats Zing was abele to fly us off that ship.

As we were dropping down to the planet I looked thought the window as I saw the ship that had been my home for the past few years. Get smaller and smaller and I knew that if I ever set foot on that ship again that it will be at gun point and that gun would be pointing at me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few short minuets the pod crashed.

Luckily no one was hurt.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"Well we are criminals now so I don't know." I said looking around. I could see a big city down the mountain."We could get a ship, Zing you could pilot it. Kling you could be the doctor of the ship. Emma you would be our mechanic." I said with a smile.

"What would you do?" Emma spat putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll let you all chose."

Kling decided that now was the time for him to speak. "How about you be the caption."

"What! Why me I've never led anyone before." I yelled surprised by that crazy idea.

"Yes you have. Back on the ship you came up with that plan. You ricked your life so that we could get through the door and get to the escape pods." Emma said.

"Wait are you acutely supporting me being your boss? Are you serous why don't you thing this through."

Emma, Zing and Kling all thought for a moment. Then Emma decided to speak first. "I hate to emit it but I do think that you would be a good caption not great but still good. So how about we put it to a vote from the crew. All in favor of Sam Smith becoming our caption raze you right hand."

All of them razed there hands.

"Ok then. Let's go to that city down there and find a hotel. Once we're there I'll make a list of what we need."

"Yes sir Caption Smith!" Emma said then walked away laughing,

We spent about a hour and a half till we fond a pace to stay with the little money that we got from a few of the guards. After we ate and the rest of me new crew went to sleep in the one room that we could afford. I started the list on the list was:

Ship

AI for the ship

More crew members

Supplies

Weapons

Job

Man these things are going to take some time. Fi only I knew how long it would really take.

August 25 2550 1 year after escape

Yep it toke 1 hole year to get the things we needed.

"so you really did what I tolled you to do?" The man asked us. We have been working with this guy for 10 mouths and we still don't know his name. We don't even know what he looks like. But we still do what he tells us to do. Because he is willing to give us all the things on our list that I made a year ago.

"Yes we did. We destroyed the hole UNSC space station. And yet I don't even know how we did it." I said in to the com. We mite be in his HQ but we're still not aloud to see him. "Now you'll let us go with what you promised us?"

"Yes I hate that I have to say bye to my best ship but now it your best ship. Go to the space station in orbit of our second moon and every thing you need will be there. A ship, crew, supplies, weapons and even some AIs to chose from. You can name both the ship and the AI you chose." I herd him say through the com his voice full of sadness.

I then stepped into the elevator and traveled to the ground floor and walked out of the building and to my shuttle. When I arrived Zing was in the cockpit waiting for me to give him a order. Wile Emma and Kling were strapped in with two other people. How we call the twins. They were both female with red heir and great shots. When they were in the UNSC they were snipers. Emily Dake was the oldest she used a SRS 99D AM SNIPER RIFLE wile her sister Kate Dake how used a Covenant BEAM RIFLE. We met them 10 mouths ago when started in the crime business. In the 10 mouths we've known them we have leaned a lot about them. 1 of the most interesting things is that Kate doesn't talk.

I strapped my self in. Then I said in to the com so everybody herd me. "Ok everybody we're finally done. We will now go to the space station on the second moon to get our ship, supplies, weapons, a chose of AIs and a bigger crew but don't get to excited it really mite not be much. Now I'm done talking so Zing will you take us to our new home?"

"YES SIR." He yelled with a smile.

After about a hour in the shuttle I looked out the window and what I saw next to the space station was the most beautiful SHIP I've ever seen in my life.

Every one else looked out to and all gous dropped.

Emily was the first to recover and speak. "Ok everyone don't get to excited."

Then I thought that I should be smart here. "She's right that might not even be our ship." Then the com started to mumble something so we turned up the volume.

Emma my first mate. I truly don't know why I made her first mate cause all she dose is insult me. Now we have become friends but alphabets die hard.

Emma had dicided to speak for me. "Hello I'm Caption Sam Smith's first mate we have come for a ship, crew, supplies, weapons and some AIs to chose from. We don't see any other ships here were is the ship we were promised?"

"We have only one ship here and its yours. I know you were expecting something a lot small. We are sending you a full picture. It was originally named Sprit of Fire but its time that it should get a new name." the vice said from the other side.

Then the picture came: (lookup Halo Sprit of Fire)

**A/N Hello I'm getting no reviews should I keep going? PS I just liked the ship What do you think they should name her?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still August 25 2550 1 year after escape

Emily, Emma, Kate, Kling, Zing and I Where now in the control room, bridge, cockpit take your pick. After a two hour tore around the ship. It already had supplies to last two hole years. Some of the most powerful weapons a ship could have. The crew were all on the space station waiting to be order to the ship.

"So Caption what are you going to name her?" Emma asked

"How about Revenge." I said with a smile.

"Well lets call the men on bored." Zing said as he sat down in one of the three pilot seats.

And that's where I became a true caption "Kling call the crew on bored. Get to your station check all doctors then get them to help you do checkups on all crew members. Once your done with a crew member send him to Emma. Emma you will assign rooms to each member. Tell them to go to there room put up all there things then go to there station once there done. Zing I need you to go get those AIs for me. Twins I need you to run a full scan on Revenge. We're not leaving till this gets done. And Kling when your done at the end of today send you fellow doctors to get there rooms assigned. this should take a week a least. After 12 hours your done for the day. Its 10am today we'll work till 8pm. At 8 go to your room put up your things. Now starting tomorrow we start at 9am and work till 6pm so the crew can have 2 hours of free time. And everyone gets up at 8am so they have 1 hour to get ready. At 8pm everyone goes to there room. Light off at 10 so everybody can get 10 hours of sleep. Once everything is done we'll take a brake for a week. Ok any questions?" They al shook there heads. "Good now lets get to work."

One hour later. Zing came with the AIs. "Ah good job Zing Lets go help Emma. I'll take a look at these AIs tonight."

That night I when I went to my room. To chose a AI for Revenge. I was amazed. I knew my room was the biggest. But still, I had my own bathroom, living room, bedroom plus a spare bedroom, kitchen and a office. Six rooms in all, the living room had a huge flat screen TV game systems a couch, dining table with six chairs. The master bedroom had a bed the size of two twin beds and a double bed it also had a slightly smaller flat screen in front of the bed a closet in the corner next to the door to the bathroom. It was the same for the spare bedroom. The bathroom had two sinks with a huge mirror behind them a shower and a huge separate bathtub and a toilet. My new office had a window for the far wall a table in the middle of the room to the side was a desk with a built in computer and a nice desk chair.

I really was amazed by it but I had a AI to chose. It toke three hours to chose the right AI. I chose a AI that was the most human like. She had a real personality most of it was sarcasm. When I asked the AIs what they would do if some on hurt them. I was interested in her answer she said try to get revenge. I thought about it she would live up to the Revenge's name. So I chose her. And I sent back the other AIs. Then she asked me what her name was?

I answer with. "Revenge."

The next morning I got up at 8 toke a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed in a caption's uniform I stole from the UNSC. Ate breakfast, made my bed but the most important thing I did was go to my office and install Revenge into the ship. Then I went to help Emma.

We worked for about two weeks it takes time to take care of 15,000 people but we did it. The full scan of Revenge was nice she was in full working condition. The crew was in good health. And as I promised we toke a brake for a week.

September 14 2550 1 year 2 weeks 5 days after escape

2 days left till we begin our journey.

It mite be brake but we still have people at there stations.

We thought today would be like any other day oh we where so wrong. I was in my office with Emma and Revenge planning our next move. I was just standing there staring out into space thought my window. When the alarm sounded.

"Revenge what's happening?"

"Sir we're under attack by 2 UNSC Frigates."

The good thing about having a AI that's all over the ship is that I can gives orders from anywhere. "I NEED NINE SHOTS TO THERE SHIELDS NOW!" I yelled running to the bridge with Emma right behind me. When we were half way there we herd Revenge's guns fire. 18 guns fire at the same time.

Once we arrived. That's when I realized that this is my first battle as caption of the Revenge. I was going to make it count. "I went there shields destroyed. Once they are hit there air supplies then there engines on BOTH of them. NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE OUT HERE OPEN FIRE!" As I said the last word Revenge's guns fired.

It only took five minutes to have at least 5,000 dead on each ship. Then Emma pointed something out to me that I didn't know. One of the ships names was Freedom and name of the ship that we escaped from a little over a year ago.

"Emma get our men in there space suits board there ships take everything of value kill everybody on the Mountain (the other ship) but capturer the people on the Freedom. Now."

2 hours later our men where coming back with 47 tanks, 85 warthogs, 53 hornets, 129 prisoners, 93,945 dollars and 0 loses. Among the prisoners was a man that was dragged to me and strapped to a chair in my office with 4 people around him 2 of which were aliens 1 a Elite and the other a Brute. The names of these 4 people where Emma, Kling, Sam and Zing.


End file.
